Truth, heritage, power and love
by ambrezwenko
Summary: Will be slash later on. Harry's 6th year. New powers. Harry discovers who his real father is
1. Default Chapter

Truth, heritage, power and love.

Chapter one : strange dream and a revelation.

Harry was hurting everywhere. Indeed he hadn't managed to finish the chores the Dursley had asigned upon him so to punish him his uncle had beat him till uncnsciousness. At the begining of the summer, the Order member had threatened the Dursleys, telling them that they were to treat Harry nicely, or else ! But, unfortunately, this only served to anger Vernon more, and the Dursleys were even harsher in their punishment this year. Harry was to send word to the order every three day, to tell them if he was right or in the case something was amiss, but Harry felt too ashamed that he couldn't defend himself against his relatives to complain to the Order. Also, he felt like he deserved the abuse a he felt guilty for Cedric and Sirius's death.

Now he would probably still sleeping if it were not for the owls which tapped on the window. With a groan of pain Harry made slowly his way to the window to let the owls in, nearly creeping because his legs couldn't carry him properly. Seeing his feeble state, all the owls deposited their letters and package beside him and left, exept for Hedwig. Even Pig, before the seriousness of the situation behaved like a proper owl ! Smilling softly despite his injuries - he had a couple of broken ribs- Harry wanted to oppen his presents but then he felt dizzy. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was the bell of Little Whinning's church ringing for it was midnight. Harry's last thought was « Happy Birthday to me ! ».

« Harry , Harry ! Wake up Harry ! » Harry opened slowly his eyes. and freaked out ! There were 2 people standing at his bedside and moreover he wasn't in his room anymore !

« So, I see you're awake, now » said a white-haired, long-bearded man. He seemed quite old, older than even Dumbledor, and his blue eyes were shining with wisdom and amusement.

« The understatement of the day ! » sighed sarcastically the other dark- haired, green-eyed, middle-aged man.

Ignoring him, the older man added : « I guess you must be very confused and you certainly have a lot of question to ask, Harry, but I must ask you to keep quite and listen to our explanations first »

Harry stared suspiciously at him 'How did this man knew his name ?' but nodded in agreement.

« So, were do I begin . » wondered the white-bearded man.

« I think introducing ourselves would be a good start, wouldn't it ? » replied the dark-haired man.

« I believe you're quite right, Salazar. Now Harry, my name's Merlin, so I expect you to know a least a little about me like the fact I'm the creator of the modern magic and such things. And this man over here is Salazar Slytherin who I'm sure you have heard of. Yes I know we're dead and no, we aren't joking. We can speak with you because we're in another realm than earth, the dream plane. »

« Does it mean I'm dreaming ? » asked Harry.

« Yes and no. » said Salazar Slytherin mysteriously.

« The reason we were able to contact you Harry is because we have some things to tell you about your family and yourself. Unfortunately, we haven't got much time so, if you'd listen to us it would be great. »

« Okay »

« Harry today is your birthday and you'll be sixteen. Do you know what it means in the wizarding world ? »

« Ummm . No idea »

« Well, continued Merlin, when a wizard reach his sixteenth birthday it used to mean he was an adult. But this number was chosen because for the most powerful wizards it usually was the day of his coming of age in power, the time when he could at least access to his full power. This fact remain today, despite the changes in the society. You must know too, that when a wizard has powerfull ancestors, he tends to be powerfull too but not always. However when an ancestor decides one of its blood heir is worthy enough he can choose to give all, and I mean all, his power to his heir. Indeed a wizard always gives a part of his power to his descendant, but never all. Now, what I was hinted at with this explanation is that I, Merlin, and Salazar Slytherin are your ancestor. I through your mother and him through your father. And we both judged you worthy of our heritage and are offering you our whole power the night of your coming-of-age. »

Harry was stunned, it was too much for him to take in one time. He knew he was special, but to be the heir of Merlin and Slytherin at the same time !

One thing bothered him, though : « You said Salazar Slytherin was my ancestor through my father. I don't understand. Everybody always told me he was Gryfindor's heir ! »

« I can't believe it, Merlin, we forgot to tell him the most important thing about himself ! »

« OOOOps ! yeah, I have to erase that mistake, now, don't I ? Harry, the most delicate thing we have to tell you tonight is your father isn't who you think he is. »

« Then who is he ? »

« It will be hard to accept for you, but your biological father is Tom Riddle »

« What ! No way ! You're pulling my leg. I can't be this monster's son. Besides, if I were his son then why would he want to kill me since my birth ? And if James Potter isn't my father then why do I look so much like him ? »


	2. Explanation

Chapter 2 : explanation

Salazar sighed with compassion for Harry : « Well to answer your last question it's quite simple, in fact. Your mother had always been good at both charms and potions. To be sure you were protected she gave you a potion to alter your true appearance into James' and place a charm on you to make the potion last longer. That's why you look like a carbon copy of James. As for your biological father wanting to kill you, well, when you were born he felt your full dormant power and he became afraid : He knew you were more powerfull than him and feared you would want either to fight for the light and kill him, or to take his place as the dark lord. So, taking no chances he decided to kill you both with James, emilinating a potential threat and the heir of Gryffindor at the same time. »

« So, it's right, then. I'm this monster's son .» Harry couldn't control himself any longer and began to sob for his dead mother, for James and for himself, for what he felt was his worthless life.

« Yes, Harry it's true. But it doesn't mean you're a monster too. Look Salazar, for instance : He isn't the least evil, but almost all his heirs were. It's not his fault, as it isn't your fault you're Tom Riddle's son. Also, while we're speaking of your feelings of insecurity and inadequency, I must mention this guilt of you. YOU ARE NOT GUILTY ! Whether it be Cedric's death or Sirius's, it really isn't your fault. It is Voldemort's.» said Merlin.

« Do you truly believe in what you're saying ? » asked Harry in a miserable voice.

« Yes, I do » answered the old man with conviction.

« Thanks. » said Harry quietly.

« Well, now that the hardest part of the explanation is done, I think it's time we pass to the most interesting and most fun one ! » exclaimed Salazar.

« You see, Harry, we contacted you tonight because we have to explain some things to you about your inheritance. You haven't really received it yet because you were born at 2 o'clock a.m. so you'll receive it only then. When a wizard reach his full power it is generally quite painful. The more powerful you are, the more painful it is actually. As you have quite a lot of power on your own plus the added bonus of mine and Merlin's power, you can assume you will suffer quite a lot. But the most tricky part is that your body will certainly change to adapt to the power it must hold : you will become taller, broader, stronger, but you could also grow some other limbs like a tail or pointed ear or something like that. But you mustn't worry, you won't be considered « abnormal » in the wizarding world, even if this occurrence didn't happen in a long time. However if you feel uneasy, this sort of things can easily be hidden. »

While Salazar talked, Harry's eyes got wider and wider. He was horrified : he could be more of a freak than he was already !

Reading his thoughts, Merlin tried to reassure him « I, myself got pointed ears and grew a tail. It was most incomfortable to wear pants after that, I assure you. But then I discovered how to hide it and it never bothered me again. »

Salazar went on « I grew beautiful black-feathered wings and long pointed fangs. I felt like a vampire with those at first ! But they were quite useful to detect strong feelings, like fear or even betrayal. I learned to use my peculiar limbs like secret weapons and nobody ever knew about them, even my wife ! »

« Well, Harry, we must leave you now. It soon will be time for your coming into power. Don't worry we will always be with you .

Suddenly, Harry's vision blured and he woke.

Tbc.

? Ambre


	3. Body changes

Chapter 3 : Boby changes

When Harry opened his eyes, they on the alarm clock on his bedside table. It read 1 : 59 am. For a while he thought about how strange a dream he had and doubted it to be truthful. But then the clock changed to 2 :00 am. And he knew nothing but pain anymore. He had never felt such horrendous pain in his life ; even the crutiatus curse couldn't possibly compare to it. He felt his body being torn apart piece by piece then put back in « order » slowly and painfully. He fell on his knees, his legs now unabled to support him anymore. He knew he couldn't cry in fear of waking the Dursleys but he wanted to so badly ! Therefore it was quite a relief to notice he couldn't make a noise for the life of him when he opened his mouth to try and exteriorise his pain.

Harry felt like he would pass out but found he simply couldn't. His eyes rolled over at the torture he was being subjected to. When he thought it couldn't possibly go worse his body or rather power proved him wrong. The pain increased consecantly and he heard more than felt -because he could feel hardly anything anymore- his shoulderblades tearing apart as beautiful onyx black wings sprouted free, covered in ruby blood.

Then Harry felt his backside burning as a sort of dragon tail, covered in black and emerald green scales, grew out of his last vertebra. It ended up around 1 metre long and the diametre was around 20 centimetre. Once his tail had finished growing, his ears painfully elongated. He now had ears like the elves in « The Lord of the Ring ». As soon as his ears finished changing, his hair quikly grew till it reached his back. His scalp tingled a bit but at least it didn't hurt. Harry thought he was finished with his changes, but was once again proven wrong. It was just a meagre respite.

His upper canines hurt him like hell for a moment then they grew long enough to protrude of his lower lip. He could taste the metallic substance of his blood now. This time, he wasn'' given the time to recuperate from his ordeal. His eyes were burning so much he could have sworn they were on fire. For a moment he was blinded whether it was from his tears or from the glow his eyes emitted he wasn't be sure.

When he could see again he found things had a strange glow they didn't have before. His body had finished addapting to his powers he was certain of it now. So with new and unexpected force he stand up and went to the mirror hanging on the wardrobe.

He couldn't believe the man in the mirror was himself. He had changed so much under just . : he looked at the clock which read 5 :00 am. Well just in the span of 3 hours. He somehow looked older, like he was at least 22 years old instead of 16. He was now about 1m 90cm tall. His shoulder had broadened considerably. He was well muscled everywhere it counted. Also his facial features had somehow sharpened. He had lost his still chuby jaws. He had to admitt it suited him well. He looked. handsome ! Harry realised, startled. He noticed too he didn't need his glasses anymore. Harry examined himself closer still. He wanted to familiarise himself with his new appearance.

His hair now long was wavy and a little more manageable and hid his pointed ears well. He wiped his new fangs with an overlarge shirt he got from Dudley and could examine them well. They were very sharp and pointed as well as almost unbreakable he judged since they semmed to be made of some material akin to diamond.

His black wings facinated him. They were soft to the touch but the muscles controling them were nervous and strong. His tail was made of very strong muscles too and the scales were shining under the light of the lamp. If he wanted to he could probably carry a man his size with it. It would be an useful arm in battle.

But what was the most strange were his eyes. Before they were already of an increadible emerald green. But now, they seemed even more green and were shining an unatural glow. His pupils were slits like ones of a snake.

Well, he thought, I'm rather tired, I really should go to sleep now. I would be shoked if the Dursleys let me sleep past 7 : 00 am too. So he laid down on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

TBC  
Please read and review !


	4. More truth

Chapter 4 : More truth

Harry slept without dreaming for the first time in month. Indeed, he had never forgiven himself the death of Cedric nor the death of Sirius, for that matter. When he opened his eyes, though he knew he wasn't in his room anymore. Merlin and Slytherin were at his side again. Merlin said : « Well, it's time you woke up. We were begining to worry. And I don't think we could have maintained the time spell much longer »

« What time spell ? » asked Harry.

It was Salazar who answered : « The one we put in place so you could sleep longer than two hours. You certainly needed sleep after the occurances of last night and we knew the Dursleys wouldn't allow you to sleep in. This spell, when cast, allow to slow time for a few hours outside of the room it is cast on. So actually, instead of sleeping two hours you slept through 23 hours. »

« We, that is Salazar and myself, can maintain this spell up to 24 hours. You see it is really a powerful spell and it drain us from our power a lot. So now we have one hour last to explain somethings we hadn't time to last night. » added Merlin.

« What are you on about ? I thought everything was said. I'm the son of my mortal enemy who is moreover a monster ! And it seems like I'm the only one powerful enough who can stop him from conquering the world. Oh god, it's so twisted ! How can he search to kill his only son, his flesh and blood ? » said Harry, depressed and almost sick with desperation.

« Well, there's one thing. In fact, Voldemort or rather Ton Riddle doesn't know you're his son. Otherwise he would have already asked you to join him and to be his heir. »

« Ok, but how do you explain that ? How doesn't he know of me being his son ? And how my mother got impregnanted by him ? It doesn't make any sense ! »

Salazar's cheeks redened with shame. « Hum . it's quite complicated. You see during his first rise to power, Voldemort organized each Halloween a great orgy where muggle born witches were captured and raped whether by himself or/and his followers. Your mother was one of the witch captured for the Halloween of 1979. Because of her great beauty Voldemort chose her to be his personnal whore for the night. Thankfully Severus Snape who was already a spy at the time and who had always loved your mother intervened before she could be killed. He slipped a tasteless sleeping draft in the wine he asked to be brought then he took your mother to Hogwart thanks to a portkey Dumbledor gave him for urgencies. You were born 9 months later, the 31st of July. Voldemort never remembered Lily was the one he slept with that night because Severus had taken the precaution to cast a mild confusing charm to blur the memories he had of this night. He couldn't use a proper memory charm though, since Voldemort would have noticed it.»

« So, Snape is involved in it too ? I should have known ! » snorted Harry, desabused.

« Stay polite, here, please. I've observed him since his beginings at Hogwart. He is what a slytherin should be (Though he has not quite reached Dumbledor's level of treachery and manipulation yet). It doesn't hurt that he knows how to take good care of his - my - students too. They need someone like him, who has survived through the worse, to counsel them and guide them in their futur choices. Oh, don't protest, I know he has treated you like shit but he can't help it. He has to maintain his mask in place. He is a bitter man, Harry, but he isn't heartless. He cried the day your mother married his childhood nemesis. » told Slytherin.

« Well, all that is good and well, but we haven't finished explaining some things to Harry and we have only twenty minutes left » reprimanded Merlin.

« What is more to say ? » asked Harry, demanding.

« This one's a good new, Harry. You don't have to worry. Now that you've reached all your power and have gained your inheritance, you are considered of age in the wizarding world. Usually you are considered of age when you are seventeen, but it concerns only the wizards of today who often recieve their power and inheritance later in their life, around twenty years old. As it is quite late and the children had already left their parents at that time it was decided they would be considered as adults as they reach seventeen. Less responsability for the parents, when their ofspring make mistakes while away from home, if you understand what I mean. As you got your power, the ministry workers registered you last night as a fully grown wizard even if you still have to go to school to learn how to utilize your potential. It means you can do magic whenever you want, as long as you hide it from ignorant muggles. You even can have your apparition test ! Isn't it wonderful ? »

Harry was exhilarated ! At last some privileges granted to him thanks to his situation. He feared he would get only the brunt of it. He had one question left unanswered though : « Could one of you just explain to me how to mask my new . limbs ? »

« Of course, we forgot again to teach you about it. In fact it is quite simple : you just have to focuse very hard on the apperance you want to have to others and then you imagine yourself morphing into it. Simple, isn't it ? » replied Merlin cheerfully.

« Merlin, you forgot something again ! » said Slytherin, exasperated.

« Oh, yes, you're right ! But there's so much to tell ! Well, basically, Harry, you're name's not really Harry Potter. James Potter didn't know you weren't his son but he named you Harry James Potter. However according to the wizarding laws only one's blood parent or legally adoptive's parent can name a child. Lily was the one to name you. Your real name on your birth certificate, though disguised through a charm, is Onyx Salazar Emerald Riddle. No ! don't interrupt me, we haven't the time anymore ! Know that you can do some wandless magic, but to which extent I don't know. You'll have to test it. Also you can probably control one or more element, but again I don't know which one. You may also be great at legelimency and occlumency ; don't ask what they are. We'll leave some books for you on the subjects onto your bedside table. The time is out now. Goodbye, Onyx, till next time ! » told Merlin in a rush.

« Goodbye, Onyx ! and try not to let these muggles bring you down or harm you in anyway anymore ! » scolded Salazar Slytherin.

The world spinned around Harry, no Onyx, he didn't know anymore. He was so confused ! Everything became first bliding white then dark. His eyes fluttered and he opened them. His alarm clock read 7:00 am. He rose to his feet and looked at himself in the mirror again. « So, it isn't a dream after all » he thought quietly to himsel.

Suddenly, he heard his aunt screeching from downstairs : « Boy ! Come get breakfast ready for your uncle and my duddykins ! »

Harry sighed and tried to mask his new form like it was explained to him, just moments before.

TBC

I hope this chapter satisfies you. Don't hesitate to give me your critics or impressions, even when they are bad. I made it slightly longer than the others. Please, read and review. It encourages me to write on this story. Also, I assure you this story will be slash ( male/male) but not until later in the story. I know I take my time to develop the plot, but please, bear with me ! Thanks to the five reviewers of the third chapter and their enthusiasm for my story ! ( I don't give nickname, they will recognise themselves)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Dealing with the Dursleys and OWLs Results

A.N : Alright, you guys convinced me to write on this story, even though I think of myself as a horrible writer ! Though, you might want to reread the previous chapters a bit as I changed some things. For a start, Harry has his Inheritance at 16 instead of at 15 and I included the 5th year book in the story, so Sirius died.

I'm also sorry for the long wait but I had a huge writer bloc and I'm frustrated as I can't seem to write how and what I want. I'm not too sure where I'm going with this story…

Is anybody interested in being my beta ?

On with the story…

Harry concentrated hard, imagining himself without wings, tail, nor pointed ears or canine. He let his hair and his eyes unmasked however, as he found them quite cool. It would help him to threaten the Dursleys into letting him alone, too, as his eyes could be spooky if he wanted them to. Then, he went to the closet and processed to get dressed for the day. That done, Harry breathed deeply one time, to brass himself before confronting his relatives, if you could call those bastard that.

When he arrived in the kitchen, his aunt had his back on him, she was setting the table. His uncle, however, saw him, put down his newspaper and rose from his seat. He was already quite purple in the face as he bellowed : « Boy ! You're late ! Do you think I'll let you stay here for free ? You're a burden to us and I won't put up with your arrogance ! If you believe you'll be able to sleep in, while Dudley is starving, you have another thing coming ! »

« I don't think so, you pighead ! You'll listen to me and do everything as Itell you if you value your pathetic life. Indeed, you see, I received my Inheritence today and am now considered of age in the magical world. This means, in case you didn't realise, that I'm allowed to use magic whenever I want. And I won't put up with your abuse anymore, so shut up ! I'll make a deal with you : you don't bother me, or even better, you ignore me, doing as if I wasn't here and I'll try and stay out of your way, well except for meals where I expect to receive a portion of food as large as yours and with no restictions on what I'll be allowed to eat. Understood ?» said Harry coldly, his eyes glowing eerily with anger and power.

The look on his nefew's face told Vernon he better agree or he would be suffering dearly for this mistake. Petunia had turned around during the exchange and she was looking horrified at Harry. She was so afraid of him at this moment that she had to sit down as her legs suddenly felt weak. She could only nod her agreement to Harry's terms, like her husband.

Then, as if nothing serious had happend, Harry walked to fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice and some bacon he put in a pan to fry. He prepared quickly his breakfast and ate it calmly, without another word.

After a while, Petunia and Vernon stopped loking at him warily and proceded to do as was agreed upon, going about their daily task while ignoring him.

When he had finished, Harry put his plate in the sink and went back to his room, again not uttering a word. This set the pace for the rest of Harry's stay at the Dursleys for the summer. He only went out of his room to eat or to go to the bathroom but never spoke to the Dursleys. Dudley was informed by his parents of the deal and was convinced by the fear he saw in his father's eyes that it was best to leave Harry alone, as he requested.

As Harry returned to his room that day, he remembered the presents and letters he received for his birthday and decided to check them as he hadn't had the time yet. He received, curiously, a book on Veelas from Hagrid, but thought it could be interesting. From Hermione, he received a broom service kit, which he was thankful for. Ron sent him, surprisingly, a book « The Basic Spells Used in Duelling ». Mrs Weasley joined a cake to Ron's present. Fred and George Weasley provided him with an asortiment of joke supplys they invented. They had opened a small joke shop in Diagon Alley thanks to Harry's Triwizard Tournament's winnings and buseness was blooming for them.

Over all, Harry was quite pleased with his presents. But he still had one letter which bore the seal of Hogwarts to open. His hands trembling in anticipation, Harry opened the letter which he knew contained his OWL's results. It read :

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_Here are your OWL's results :_

_Herbology : EE_

_Transfiguration :O_

_Potion : O_

_D.A.D.A : O+_

_History : P_

_Charms : O_

_Astronomy : P_

_Divination : A_

_Care of Magical Creature : O_

_O : outstanding : 2 OWLS (pass)_

_EE : Exceed Expectation : 1OWL (pass)_

_A : Acceptable : 1 OWL (pass)_

_P : Poor (fail)_

_D : Dreadful (fail)_

_You have achieved : 12 OWL's_

_Congratulation on your results !_

_Also, you've received the highest grade in D.A.D.A. since Albus Dumbledore, which is quite a feat. We at the Ministry of Magic are looking forward to seeing how you'll do on your NEWTS._

_The head of the Education Departement,_

_Amos Reagan_

Harry couldn't believe it ! Twelve OWLS ! And he managed an O in potion, too ! He had to tell Ron and Hermione. So he wrote them thank-you letters, telling them his results and asking for theirs.

For the rest of the summer, Harry spent his time doing his schoolwork, rereading the books from his fomer year and studying the books Merlin and Salazar left him, testing his new powers and searching for their bondaries. He of course didn't forget to write a letter to the Order every three day. And corresponded weekly with Ron and Hermione.

T.B.C.

Don't forget to review, it will encourage me to continu this fic !

Thanks to all my previous reviewers !


End file.
